Une bière, un disque de Johnny Cash et un bol de popcorn
by Jersey07
Summary: Une tente sur une planète déserte. Un temps de chien. Deux hommes qui n'osent pas s'avouer leurs sentiments.


**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

 **Pairing:** Lorne/Sheppard

 **Genre** : Pre-Slash/Romance/Fluff.

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent.

 **Notes:** Avant DADT. Un petit essai de Lorne/Sheppard. Ca part d'une conversation banale et ça se poursuit sur la découverte de quelque chose de plus profond. Aucune idée de combien de chapitres seront ajoutés ^^'.

 **.Une bière, un disque de Johnny Cash et un bol de popcorn.**

La pluie battante qui déferlait en trombes. Telle était la vue catastrophique que Lorne et Sheppard avaient sous les yeux depuis deux jours. C'en était terriblement déprimant et ils devaient tenir dans une tente minuscule en attendant qu'une équipe les relaye. Quand était-ce encore? Ah... encore trois jours à attendre. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir.

Lorne était préoccupé. Il allait se choper une saloperie, il en était certain. Une fois de retour sur Atlantis, il serait bon pour rester deux semaines à l'infirmerie, subissant les sarcasmes de McKay et les injections de Beckett. Il soupira lourdement en sortant une couverture de survie de son sac.

 _-"Arrêtez de ronchonner comme ça et venez boire un peu de tambouille à l'eau dégelée"_

Seule la remarque de Sheppard arriva à lui décrocher un sourire et à lui faire oublier son humeur morose. Malgré la situation pathétique dans laquelle ils étaient, à passer leurs journées à surveiller des environs poisseux et pas intéressants pour un sou, il était heureux de passer du temps avec Sheppard. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il s'était laissé séduire par cet homme qui ne respectait aucune règle sinon celles que son tempérament et sa conscience lui inculquaient. Sans oublier qu'il était d'une beauté à tomber par terre et à en faire pâlir les dieux, bien que Lorne ne croie en aucun d'entre eux.

Le Major alla s'installer à côté du Colonel et prit avec joie la tasse fumante que Sheppard lui tendit. Avec un temps pareil, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se réchauffer, même si la mixture avait l'air peu ragoûtante. Heureusement que Sheppard était là pour lui remonter le moral. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait, mais il trouvait toujours les mots justes pour le faire rire et il changeait de sujet si aisément que Lorne en oubliait la tempête pire qu'une mousson qui s'abattait sur eux. Il but une gorgée de liquide, qui était absolument infect, mais au moins cela le réchauffait quelque peu.

 _-"Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour un café de chez Starbucks..."_ soupira Lorne en se calant contre le tronc d'arbre qui les soutenait, leur tente montée juste à côté de celui-ci. Ils avaient tiré une bâche au dessus d'eux, bien que le feuillage dense de l'arbre arrête assez bien la pluie. Ils avaient allumé un feu qui ne les réchauffait pas vraiment, car l'humidité s'infiltrait absolument partout, jusqu'au plus profond de leurs entrailles. Mais cela leur donnait un coup de fouet au moral et ils observaient les flammes danser dans l'âtre improvisé.

 _-"C'est ça votre vision parfaite du bonheur?"_ demanda Sheppard, en levant un sourcil perplexe.

Lorne eut un petit rire. Ce n'était pas exactement ça, sa vision du bonheur. Elle incluait le plus souvent une maison à la campagne où il pourrait peindre au gré de son imagination, captant la lumière divine qui s'étendrait sur les champs, jusqu'a parvenir à remplir une grange de ses toiles. Dans ses fantasmes, sa vision parfaite du bonheur incluait également toujours Sheppard. _John._

 _-"J'suis quelqu'un de simple, vous savez. Et en ce moment, Monsieur? Oui, je ne demande pas plus que ça"_ répondit-il en souriant plus à lui-même qu'à Sheppard. Il plongea son regard sur les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol, se mélangeant à la pluie et à la boue.

 _-"Vraiment? Rien de plus?"_ ajouta Sheppard et Evan retint un battement de coeur. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix du Colonel qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter. Comme une sorte d'espoir inavoué, de question silencieuse. S'il avait écouté son coeur, il y aurait décelé une pointe de regret. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il se faisait des idées.

Un petit moment de silence s'installa entre eux avant qu'Evan n'ingurgite une autre gorgée de liquide, espérant qu'il éclaircisse son esprit. Son regard se perdant dans l'horizon, Sheppard lui répondit:

 _-"Je vais vous dire ce qu'est ma vision du bonheur en ce moment... Une bière, un disque de Johnny Cash et un bol de popcorn"_

Evan sourit. Il s'imaginait aisément Sheppard dans son salon, plongeant la main dans un bol de popcorn dont le caramel collerait à ses phalanges. En rêvant, Evan se voyait lui agripper le poignet et lécher ses doigts recouverts de sucre, lui lançant un regard empli de flammes qui n'était que le prémisse à d'autres activités. La voix de Sheppard parvint à ses oreilles et il fut tiré de sa rêverie. En jetant un coup d'oeil à son supérieur, il s'assura qu'il n'avait pas été trop évident.

 _-"Pardon, Colonel?"_

Sheppard le dévisagea et eut un petit sourire. Le genre de ceux qui faisait se pavaner les filles et auxquels Evan ne restait pas insensible.

 _-"Vous rêvassez beaucoup ces temps-ci..."_ insinua-t-il et Lorne esquissa son regard. Il plongea ses yeux océan sur les feuillages, le ciel qui se dégageait petit à petit, sur n'importe quoi sauf son supérieur.

 _-"Je suis simplement impatient de rentrer"_ lui confia-t-il, espérant qu'il mordrait à l'hameçon. Apparemment, il arrivait encore à mentir correctement. Mais Sheppard ne se laissait pas compter fleurette.

 _-"Mouais… à d'autres. Quoi que ce soit, je ne veux pas que ça interfère dans notre travail, c'est clair?_ " demanda le Colonel très sérieusement. Lorne lui assura qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter à ce sujet, avant que Sheppard ne rajoute: "En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle en vaut la peine". Lorne grimaça, tandis que le Colonel esquissait un sourire taquin.

Après quelques minutes passées dans un silence confortable à siroter leur breuvage et à rêvasser chacun dans leur coin, ils virent les nuages disparaître et le ciel se dégager. La pluie se réduit à quelques fines gouttes avant de s'arrêter complètement. Les deux hommes purent contempler les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel, les couvant d'un voile argenté. S'installant plus confortablement près du feu, Sheppard s'allongea à moitié, posant ses épaules contre les imposantes racines de l'arbre. Lorne, quant à lui, l'observa quelques instants. La précision avec laquelle Sheppard observait les étoiles, les contemplant comme des merveilles inégalées, le rendait presque jaloux de ces joyaux astraux. Lorne admira les traits de l'homme qui était à ses côtés, se demandant s'il apportait autant d'attention à ses conquêtes. Son geste passa heureusement inaperçu, Sheppard étant trop occupé à contempler la voûte céleste.

 _-"Franchement, Major... j'ai beau avoir piloté des F-302, traversé des centaines de galaxies... j'arrive toujours à m'émerveiller en regardant ces étoiles"_

Evan avait envie de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite. Se rendait-il seulement compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait? Le Major sentit qu'il était privilégié. Sheppard se confiait rarement, surtout à propos de ses sentiments et Lorne avait l'impression qu'il venait juste de le faire en cet instant. Ce qu'il pouvait le désirer... Pas seulement pour son physique, mais pour tout ce qu'était John Sheppard. Ils étaient seuls sur cette planète pour encore trois jours et pourtant, Lorne n'arrivait pas à faire le premier pas. Simplement parce qu'il avait peur des conséquences. Peur de retourner sur Atlantis et d'être obligé par la loi de se séparer de l'homme pour qui il avait des sentiments. Il avait peur de gâcher leur vie et leur carrière à tous deux. Alors il préférait se taire, endurer la douleur d'un amour secret et ne rien tenter qui puisse compromettre leurs carrières et leur amitié.

Tout en regardant le ciel, Sheppard ne put réprimer un frisson. Lorne frissonna également, mais pour d'autres raisons.

 _-"Brrrr... il fait un peu froid"_ commenta Sheppard, en frottant ses bras vigoureusement. Evan avait envie de l'enlacer et de le réchauffer. A la place, il avala péniblement.

 _-"Vous seriez peut-être mieux sous la tente, Monsieur?"_ proposa-t-il d'une petite voix étranglée.

Sheppard considéra la proposition. La tente était trempée et à leur grand désarroi, la pluie recommença à tomber en trombes, arrachant un grognement frustré aux deux hommes. Ils se lancèrent un petit regard entendu. Enroulé dans sa couverture de survie, Evan commençait à claquer des dents. Sheppard roula des yeux et se leva, abandonnant le feu. Lorne le suivit des yeux, confus.

 _-"Venez, la tente nous coupera du vent au moins..."_

Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais à choisir entre la peste et le choléra... Lorne lui, se demandait tout simplement ce qu'il avait fait pour finir dans une tente exiguë avec l'homme dont il était épris.

Sheppard avait décidé de prendre le premier tour de garde mais il restait sous la tente pour essayer de se réchauffer. Il avait encouragé Lorne à dormir et, comment le pouvait-il quand il avait John Sheppard à ses côtés, si proche?

Dans son sac de couchage, Lorne était positionné sur le ventre, sa tête posée contre ses bras. Il regardait Sheppard sans aucune pudeur, l'autre homme ne prêtant aucune attention à lui. Il ne connaissait pas très bien la nature des sentiments qu'il avait pour le Colonel et il savait que, de toute façon, la moindre relation leur était interdite. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il ressentait. Bien sûr, tout en lui l'attirait physiquement. Il le désirait à en crever. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il voyait Sheppard désobéir aux règles, s'énerver pour un rien ou faire le gosse mal éduqué. Il le trouvait adorable, malgré sa stature de militaire. Il y avait quelque chose en lui d'enfantin, de candide, d'innocent.

 _-"Je ne pense pas qu'on risque d'être attaqués de sitôt. Il pleut comme vache qui pisse..."_ ragea Sheppard en entrant dans la tente, tandis que Lorne étouffait un petit rire à sa remarque. En voyant le Colonel frissonner de tout son corps, ses tétons se dressant impunément sous le fin tissu de son t-shirt, Lorne avala péniblement sa salive. Puis, chassant toute pensée trop déplacée, il vit à quel point Sheppard tremblait de froid. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il réfléchit à un moyen d'éviter au Colonel une pneumonie. Parce qu'il n'avait pas franchement envie d'entendre Sheppard ronchonner pendant les trois jours qu'ils leur restaient à passer sur cette maudite planète. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas voir Sheppard pester pour un rien, car cela l'amusait, mais il allait attraper la mort s'il restait là. Il avait envie de partager son sac de couchage et en même temps, il était terrifié par cette idée. Que se passerait-il s'il montrait des signes de son attirance à Sheppard? En parlant du loup, il se frottait vigoureusement les mains et les bras en claquant des dents. N'hésitant pas une seconde de plus, Lorne ouvrit son sac de couchage. Le bruit tira Sheppard de ses pensées et il observa son Major qui lui faisait de la place. Première règle de survie: partager sa chaleur corporelle. Il sourit en pensant que son militaire avait bien retenu la leçon. Lorne comprit ce sourire comme si Sheppard était ravi de partager son sac.

Après s'être étendu, le Colonel referma le sac de son côté tandis que Lorne faisait la même chose du sien. Puis, il lui tourna le dos et se coucha en chien de fusil. La chaleur du sac commença à se diffuser autour de lui. Il faisait évidemment beaucoup moins froid que dehors, c'était certain. Mais pourtant, ses dents continuaient à claquer alors que Lorne semblait avoir parfaitement chaud. Il était resté plus longtemps que lui dans ce cocon douillet. Le Major, voyant la situation, se décida à agir et se colla contre le dos de Sheppard en passant un bras autour de lui pour l'attirer au plus près de son corps. Le Colonel sentait la chaleur diffuse se propager à travers le t-shirt de Lorne, l'enveloppant irrésistiblement. Il sentit ses paupières commencer à se clore et céda à l'appel de Morphée. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il posa son bras sur celui de Lorne pour être certain qu'il continuerait à l'enlacer. Mais Sheppard se sentait extrêmement bien, mieux qu'il ne s'était senti depuis des années. Et même s'il était en général en charge, il laissait à Lorne le soin de le protéger du monde extérieur. Le Major, quant à lui, se laissa bercer par le souffle régulier de son compagnon de voyage et ferma les yeux. Il inspira profondément, imprimant dans sa mémoire olfactive le parfum délicat de l'eau de cologne de Sheppard. Il ressera son étreinte autour du corps chaud et ferme du Colonel, et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.


End file.
